My Stupid HUGGABEES Show!
by cutie pie Hiei
Summary: This is a very stupid fic in which random anime and cartoon characters get interviewed by: Me, my muse, Hiei, Suna, and her muse. Next victim...KURAMA!! If I get at least 15 reviews I'll update. SO READ AND REVIEW DARNIT!!!
1. SPONGEBOB!

MY STUPID HUGGABEES SHOW!!  
  
I am putting this under YYH because I am interviewing mostly YYH people and because Hiei, Suna, and sometimes her muse Luna will be joining me as well. AND MY MUSE TOO!! Her name is Nikki. She likes Kuwabara. Creepy. Anywayz, just read my stupid interviews!! NOW SAY HUGGABEES!! SAY IT!! ISN'T IT COOL? Lost my sanity. That's normal.  
  
Disclaimer: I lost it while cleaning my room.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CPH: Hi! I'm CPH and I will be your hostess for tonite!! Here are my turnips...errr...I mean cohosts: Hiei and Suna!! ^_________^  
  
Suna: HELLO!! I'm Suna and my muse Luna should show up sometime soon...uhh...I think...  
  
Hiei: Hn. Why am I here?  
  
CPH: CAUSE THE CHEESE COMMANDED ME TO BRING YOU HERE!!  
  
Hiei and Suna and Luna: O.o;; (A/N: Luna just showed up. Authoress powers RULE!!)  
  
CPH: Sorry...but it did! I swear!! ^_^'  
  
Nikki: Suuuuuure. And you call yourself an authoress. How sad. (A/N: She just popped up too.) *notices Luna* A new muse buddy!! I AM NOT ALONE!! COME ON LUNA!! LET US GO TO MY SECRECT PLACE IN THAT CAVE UNDER THE RIVER THAT I FOUND!!  
  
Luna: Uhhh...OK!! ^______________^  
  
Nikki: ^__________________^  
  
CPH: Uhh...Nikki?  
  
Nikki: Yes my hikari person thing??  
  
CPH: YOU CAN CALL ME CPH!! And your secret place in the cave under the river that you found, well, it isn't secret anymore.  
  
Nikki: NOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!  
  
CPH: God, help us all.  
  
Hiei: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH SUCH IDIOTS?! WHY?! WHY?!  
  
CPH: SHUT UP HIEI! Suna, still there?  
  
Suna: *asleep* ZZZZZZZZZZZ.............  
  
CPH: WAKE UP SUNA!!!!!!!!  
  
Suna: *wakes up* MOMMY I DON'T WANT PANCAKES FOR DINNER! *goes back to sleep*  
  
Everyone else (meaning Hiei and CPH, Luna and Nikki are gone to parts unknown): O.o;;  
  
Hiei: ......That was odd.  
  
CPH: She's like that. Get over it. So, now that Luna and Nikki are gone, and now that Suna is just like a concrete block, shall we get on with the interviews Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Our first vict...uhh...I mean guest is...SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!  
  
CPH: I wonder who brought him in...oh well. I like torturing cartoons. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp,wheeze* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
S.B (A/N: guess who this is? Go on! Guess!):*walks in* I'M READY!!  
  
Hiei: Oh, the acursed sponge.  
  
S.B: I'm still here ya know!!  
  
CPH: WE DO KNOW NOW SHUT UP!! Hiei, will you ask the first question?  
  
Hiei: Hn. I guess. WILL YOU SING THE FUN SONG WITH ME?!  
  
S.B: OKAY!! ^___________^  
  
Hiei: ^__________________________^  
  
CPH: This is gonna be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG interview. *sigh*  
  
S.B. and Hiei: F is friends who do stuff together!  
U is for u and me!  
N is for nywhere and nytime at all!  
Down here in the deep blue sea!!  
  
S.B: Come on! Join us!!  
  
CPH: Fine. I'll do it. *thinking* I've just lost all of my dignity. *end thought*  
  
Hiei: Yay!! Another verse!!  
  
CPH: God, help me.  
  
All: F is for frolick through all the flowers!  
U is for ukelele(sp?)!  
N is for nose pickin', sharin' gum and sand lickin'!  
Here with my best buddy!  
  
CPH: Now that I've soiled myself with the horribleness of SpongeBob StupidPants, I guess it's my turn to ask a question.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
CPH: *thinking* Good, he's back to normal. *end thought* Okay, Mr. Stupidpants, here's the question: Why do you live in a pineapple?  
  
S.B: It's fruity.  
  
CPH: Good enough for me. Hiei any more questions?  
  
Hiei: Hn. No.  
  
CPH: Good. Let me just ask this Mr. Stupidpants.  
  
S.B: Why do you keep calling me "Mr. Stupidpants"?  
  
CPH: Because you're stupid.  
  
S.B: Oh. Okay.  
  
CPH: NOW, BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED, why are you a sponge Mr. Stupidpants?  
  
S.B: Uhh...because I was born that way?  
  
CPH: GOOD BOB THING!! HERE'S A SPONGIE BUISCUIT!! *gives Spongebob the "spongie buiscuit"*  
  
S.B: YEAH!! ME LIKE SPONGIE BUISCUIT!!  
  
CPH: GOOD!! NOW GO AWAY FOREVER OR I WILL LET HIEI DESTROY YOU WITH HIS DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME AND I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY LIGHTNING STRIKE!!  
  
S.B: Why?  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!  
  
CPH: LIGHTNING STRIKE!  
  
S.B: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *dies*  
  
CPH: GOOD! THE SPONGE IS GONE!  
  
Hiei: All will live happily ever after with pink fuzzy bunnies!!!  
  
CPH: God, help me. (A/N: Is this like the third time I said this? O.o)  
  
Hiei: Sorry, sudden burst of randomness.  
  
Suna: *FINALLY wakes up* Oh! Hey guys! Has our first guest come yet? *FINALLY notices that Hiei is there* OMG! HIEI!! MUST GLOMP! *glomps Hiei*  
  
CPH: *FINALLY realizes something* I forgot to glomp Hiei today! *proceeds to glomp Hiei*  
  
Hiei: @_@ I...HATE...YOU!!  
  
CPH and Suna: WE LOVE YOU!!!! ^_________________________^  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, that's it for now!! How did you like it? R&R pwease!! And I think I'm gonna interview Kurama next. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY!!!! And I know how to spell you, anywhere, and anytime, but that's kinda how the song goes. With the mispelling and stuff.  
  
CPH ^______________________________________________^ 


	2. Kurama is the next victim!

My Stupid HUGGABEES Show!!  
  
CPH: Hello!! This is MY STUPID HUGGABEES SHOW!!!! Brought to you from the sick and twisted mind of...ME!!! ^_____^  
  
Hiei: Sick and twisted is right.  
  
CPH: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrop* Nothing.  
  
CPH: That's what I thought. Now the replies for those who reviewed:  
  
Must...kill...OMOCHAO!!!!!!()-First off, where did you get that name?? AND I TOLD YOU PEOPLE THAT SAYING HUGGABEES WAS FUN!!! SHE AGREES!! And I rather like it too. Although I think I'm supposed to...because it is my fic...oh, I'm confused. Anyway, thanks!! ^______^  
  
Wolf Arrows-NO YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY INSANE ONE ON THE MOON!!! I AM THERE TOO!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thank you for saying that its funny.  
  
crazy buttafly-I HAD TO KILL SPONGEBOB!! I HATE THAT STUPID SPONGE!! But next time I decide to kill him, you can help.  
  
Suna2-YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! Sorry that I made you be asleep through the whole thing, but I couldn't think of anything to say for you. Don't worry, you'll be in this one. ^______^ And I thought that your name was Suna, not Suna2. Goes to show how much I know.  
  
Now that that's taken care of, LET US BEGIN!!  
  
Disclaimer: I found it under my bed. I never look under there. ^_^'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CPH and Suna are still glomping Hiei when Luna and Nikki come in.  
  
Luna: CPH HOW DARE YOU!! THAT IS MY TENSHI!! *jumps into the pile to save Suna*  
  
Nikki: Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. *jumps into the pile of: one bishie, two crazy fangirls, and one VERY protective muse*  
  
CPH: *suddenly realizes they're on the air* Ahem...*somehow gets out of pile* WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF MY STUPID HUGGABEES SHOW!!  
  
Suna: *also get out of pile* Where the things are made up and there are no EVIL HOMICIDAL HELLO KITTY DOLLS!!! (A/N: Refer to Suna's story, "The Party")  
  
CPH: Oh, so creepy. That pure EVIL doll...  
  
Luna: MY TENSHI!! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU EVIL PERSON!!!  
  
CPH: O.O;;; ...erm...ok...  
  
Hiei: Need...medical...assistance...  
  
Nikki: This is getting WAY too weird. I'm outta here. *leaves (to where, I don't know)*  
  
Hiei: Help...someone...  
  
CPH: HIEI!!! I'M SO SORRY!! I'LL HEAL YOU!!! *heals Hiei...somehow...*  
  
Hiei: Wow! Thanks!!  
  
CPH: You're welcome!! ^____^  
  
Suna: Now that Hiei is healed...lets bring out our next guest...the calm and cool...(pause for dramatic effect)...Kurama!!!  
  
Hiei: KURAMA?!  
  
Suna: Yes, Kurama!!  
  
CPH: MY SECOND FAVORITE BISHIE!! Let's bring him out, shall we?  
  
Kurama: *walks out on stage* Good evening.  
  
CPH: Kurama...*drools* AH!! Hehe...sorry. ^_^' Hey, where did Hiei go?  
  
Kurama: Hiei's here? He told me he was gonna get a job at the swordshop.  
  
Hiei: *is hiding behind CPH*  
  
CPH: NOPE! He's here!! And he's right here!! *pulls him out from behind her*  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: It's okay. I won't rub it in.  
  
Hiei: Whew!! Okay, I'll ask the first question. Kurama, why do you like plants so much?  
  
Kurama: I don't really know. I just seem to have power over them. I suppose that's why I like them so much.  
  
CPH: Nice answer Kurama. Now it's my turn. Don't you get tired of people mistaking you for a girl?  
  
Kurama: Well, I used to...but now it's kinda funny.  
  
Hiei: I agree.  
  
CPH: Suna, do you have any questions?  
  
Suna: I do. Will you just make your own darn Kool-Aid?  
  
CPH: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! The Kool-Aid!! It will steal your soul!!!  
  
Luna: *was quiet until the "stealing your soul" part* IT WILL STEAL YOUR SOUL?! I MUAT SAVE MY TENSHI!!!!  
  
Hiei: -.- Help me Kurama.  
  
Kurama: *snicker* YOU were the one who signed up for this. So YOU have to get yourself out of it.  
  
Hiei: I hate you.  
  
CPH: I MUST HIDE!!!  
  
Luna: I MUST SAVE SUNA!!!  
  
Suna: I MUST REMEMBER TO KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT!!  
  
Hiei: I MUST GET OUT OF HERE!!  
  
Kurama: I MUST LEAVE!! BYE!! *runs...okay...sprints...out the door*  
  
Hiei: Kurama!! Take me with you!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Don't leave me here with these idiots!!! Kurama?! KURAMA?!  
  
CPH: Is the Kool-Aid gone? *Suna nods her head* GOOD!! Hey, where'd Kurama go?  
  
Hiei: If I were to take a guess...halfway around the world.  
  
CPH: Drat. Well, I guess we'll see you next time on...  
  
Everyone: THE STUPID HUGGABEES SHOW!! GOODNIGHT!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How did you like it? Read and review!! Thank you!!! Buh bye!!  
  
CPH ^^ 


End file.
